All Grown Up
by Whatnoww
Summary: What will happen when Ponyboy gets a girl, that doesnt take things slow. What will his brothers say? What will happen when the gang wants to meet her?


"Ponyboy, you better git up 'fore I come in there." Darry told me. I opened my eyes and saw that the clock said 7:47… DAMN IT! I was late… yet again. School starts in ten minutes. I threw a clean shirt and some pants on, greased my hair back, and started running to school. I was on track, so maybe, just maybe, I could make it. I got there when the bell rang and sat down in homeroom. The teacher was late, so by the time we had our first class, the teacher just got there. I had English.

"Mr. Curtis, please come and read your poem on your innermost fear." I got up there and I swear I was shaking as I read it. When I looked up, some of the girls in the room were glassy eyes, and the teacher had a caring expression melted on her face that became serious again and stated

"Well, done." I smiled at her and took a seat. I was having a pretty good day so far. After school, I started to walk home, when I stopped at the store to get a coke.

"Hey Ponyboy." A girl said to me. She was insanely pretty, with dirty blonde curls and crystal colored eyes. She didn't wear much make-up either, and I really adored a lady with natural beauty.

"Hi, uh, do I know you?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, we were in school together a few years back, before you jumped up a grade." She told me. "I've missed ya." She said. I started to remember her. I smiled.

"You have pretty eyes." I told her, I was surprised at my self-assurance.

"I'm Annabeth." She told me. "Do you wana, maybe go to the Rock later with me?" she asked.

"Love too. How's about 7:30?" I asked her. WOW! The Rock is where people went to make-out or… do other things.

"Sounds great." She smiled. I winked at her, paid for my coke and headed out of the store.

"See ya then." I called, and continued walking home. I wasn't sure if I was gonna tell my brothers, and I decided not too. I would be the object of amusement for the whole gang. I went home and finished my homework. At 7:00 I went to mine and Soda's room, I greased my hair and put on my favorite shirt and some jeans. I left a note for Darry, saying I was at the library, and left. I walked to the Rock, and walked through the area seeing, couples everywhere. The point of the Rock was that there were trees in between every couple as privacy. I kept walking until I saw Annabeth. She was wearing a grayish blue dress to match her eyes.

"Hey." I said. She was sitting on a blanket fiddling with a leaf.

"Oh, hi." She told me. We started talking about life and school, I was blabbing on about track when she leaned over and kissed me. I didn't pull away. I deepened the kiss.  
"Ponyboy, why don't we, you know." She said. She smiled and unbuttoned my shirt.

"Protection?" I asked her.

"On the pill." She told me, and I gave in, reaching for her dress's zipper…

…

I got home that night and walked into a silent house, which surprised me. Darry was reading the news paper and Soda was eating.

"Right on time, little buddy." Darry said. I shook my head.

"where ya been?" Soda asked.

"Uh… umm…" I started.

"You were at the library, right?" Darry asked me.

"Oh… ya, I was." I said.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked. I smiled.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I answered. I went to bed.

….

"Did he seem okay?" Soda asked. Darry shrugged.

"A little off. He's probably just tired." Darry said. Soda was still a little bit suspicious.

…

I woke up the next morning… a little early and walked over to Two-Bit's house. There was no way I was going to tell him, but I was going to catch a ride to school.

He was outside smoking.

"Hey Two-Bit, can I catch a ride?" I asked.

"Sure thing, kid. Hop in." He said, nodding his head toward the car. He got in the driver's seat and we left. He was going on and on about Kathy, and eventually asked.

"… Hey, when you gonna get a girlfriend?" I just looked the other way, completely ignoring him. We walked into school together and I chuckled every time he made some smart-ass remark at a Soc's girl. Then we came across Annabeth.

"Hey Pony," She greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. "I had a great time last night. We should do it again some time. "

"Yeah, sure, you wanna go to the movies tomorrow?" I asked. She grinned ear to ear.

"I'd love that." She said, handed me her number and made her way out of the parking lot, towards the middle school.

"What was that all about, kid?" Two-Bit asked me.

"Err… nothing. Just, don't tell my brothers." I said.

"Oh c'mon I won't tell a soul. Who is she?" He pestered.

"I.. uh… that's my girlfriend." I answered, unsure if she was my girlfriend.

"Wowee." He said. "How long have you guys been…"

"Since yesterday." I told him.

"I see. How far have you gotten? First, second?" He asked. I scratched my neck.

"I'd rather not say." I told him.

"Oooh, that bad, huh? Did she even kiss you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and gave up.

"Home." I answered. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Soda, didn't get home till he was nearly fifteen. There you are, just turned fourteen, wow, beat 'em." He told me.

"I don't care. I like her, I really do. She's smart and likes the same stuff I do. Her name's Annabeth." I told him.  
"Annabeth Curtis." He joked.

"Shut up." I told him before walking into class.

I sighed and dropped my essay on the teacher's desk. It was going to be a slow day.

…..

"STEVE" Two Bit yelled.

"Hey." He said.

"I need you to do something for me." He said and chuckled to himself. Two-Bit continued.

"Tell, Pony's brothers he went all the way last night." Steve burst into laughter.

"Its true, I met her. I promised the kid I wouldn't tell Soda or Darry, though. I never said you wouldn't." They both chuckled.

"Fine." Steve said. He threw his cloth into the bin and headed to the Curtis' home.

…..

"Hey Soda, Darry. Where's the boy?" Steve asked.

"Hasn't gotten back yet, why?" Darry asked confused.

"I gotta tell you something." Two-Bit was on the verge of exploding with laughter.

"Yeah? And before Two-Bit explodes please." Soda chimed in.

"Well, the kid lost his cherry last night." Steve stated simply. Darry dropped the newspaper and looked at Soda who was wide eyed. Soda's shock turned into a grin but Darry was in utter shock.

….

I really hoped, Two-Bit didn't tell my brothers. It had been bugging me all day but now I had to go home and face it. The door creaked open and I walked in. Everything looked normal. Steve, Soda and Two-Bit were watching cartoons and Darry was reading the newspaper.

"Dinner's in here Ponyboy." Darry called for me to sit down.  
"Hi." I told him and grabbed a burger from the stove.

"How was school?" He asked me.

"Good." I said.

"I think we should talk." He told me. Uh-oh.

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"Well, I heard from Steve you have yourself a girlfriend." I turned a deep shade of red.

"And?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows and continued.

"When in a serious intimate relationship…" Oh, no. He knew.  
"Darry, please don't have this talk with me."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. I was a little bit shocked. He seemed disappointed that I hadn't come to him.

"I-I didn't want to tell anyone. If I told you and Soda, the gang would have found out, so I just kept it to myself. Two-Bit and I ran into Annabeth in the parking lot at school though…"

"Annabeth, huh?" He asked.

"How much did he tell you?" I asked. He grinned ear to ear.

"You beat Soda. I know everything." He told me. I blushed.

"But, Pone? You're bein' careful, right?" He asked. Darry had clearly been trying to avoid having this conversation with me. I nodded and rolled my eyes. I finished my burger. Darry was deep in thought reading the paper so I just went into the other room and sat next to Soda. I sunk into my chair and the awkwardness began. Soda grinned ear to ear and patted me on the back.

"Ya beat me. I'm in shock. You know, that's a new record." He told me.  
"So when do we get to meet her?" Steve asked. I shrugged.

"If you don't speak up, I'll ask Two-Bit." Soda warned. I glared at Two-Bit. He just chuckled.

"Whaddaya wana know?" I asked.

"Everything, name, age, school, how ya met her, what she looks like." Steve paused and Soda continued.

"Where you went last night." He finished.

"Her name is Annabeth, she just turned fourteen, middle school, she was in my grade a few years back and I saw her at the drug store." I said.

"Continue… tell them about her looks." Two-Bit said.

"She has Curly blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. Doesn't wear a lot of make-up but is really pretty. Uh… and…err."  
"Spit it out!" Steve urged.  
"Where did ya'll go?" Soda asked.

"The Rock." I answered. They all grinned.

"He really is a full born Curtis." Two-Bit mentioned.

"He takes after his big brother." Soda said playing with my hair.

"Me." Darry stated when he came into the room. "And I wana meet this girl, Pone." He told me.

"Uh… sure." I checked the time. It was only five thirty. I got to the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" It was Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth, it's Ponyboy." I said.

"Oh, Hi Ponyboy, whats up?" She asked.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"Not really, my sister isn't home and neither are my parents, and I finished my homework." She said.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you would mind meeting some people?" I asked her.

"No, not at all. Where do you live."

"I live, pretty far, so I'll meet you at school, watch for a red truck, kay?" I asked.  
"be there in ten. " She said.

"Kay, Bye." I hung up.

"C'mon, Soda can you take me to the school?" I asked him.

"Sure thing, Little buddy." He said. We got into the car and drove to school.


End file.
